


If I cannot fly,

by Erazon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Present Tense, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erazon/pseuds/Erazon
Summary: The first five times Rapunzel hears Cassandra sing.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	If I cannot fly,

The first time Rapunzel hears Cassandra sing, she isn’t really- she’s humming.

They’ve been ‘friends’ (a tentative moniker, but they’re growing into it) for a few short weeks now, and true to her word Cassandra has been making more time for her _outside_ of her Lady in Waiting duties. They’re laying across her sprawling bed, neither of them even touching each other but still content to share each other’s company- when Cassandra starts humming. Rapunzel looks up from her sketchbook with wide eyes, barely able to believe her ears. Cassandra is still lost in the book of military strategy she’s reading, and doesn’t even seem to be aware of what she’s doing. It’s low and sweet and it’s the perfect sound for this quiet moment, like birds singing on a sunny summer’s day or the patter of rain against a glass windowpane on a cold winter’s night. 

Rapunzel struggles- and fails- to hide the grin splitting her face, but Cassandra has yet to notice. There’s no specific melody, just a string of notes that leave a pleasant fuzziness in their wake, and Rapunzel wonders if maybe it was part of a lullaby she used to know, or a song her father might have sung to her in the early years. The thought of it is enough to break the dam of her barely-constrained excitement. 

“You have a really nice voice, Cass,” she says, and Cassandra immediately startles to a stop. Her face turns a darker shade of red while she averts her eyes and stiffly clears her throat. 

“Dad tried to get me into more girly stuff at one stage, which obviously didn’t pan out well, but the singing teacher I had was this nice old lady who I kept coming back to because she always baked these really nice pastries for me, so I kept up the lessons,” she explains, awkwardly shrugging a shoulder. She buries her head in her book to avoid further conversation, unfortunately silent once more. 

Rapunzel smiles but doesn’t push- not yet- because Cassandra looks just about ready to bolt out of the room, making an obvious show of scanning the pages. But internally, Rapunzel vows to make sure she hears her sing again. 

Her efforts are largely in vain, but not for lack of trying. Cassandra refuses to humour her impromptu duet numbers, sometimes with an amused smile but more often with an eyeroll and a curled lip. Rapunzel takes to playing catchy tunes on her lute whenever they have a spare moment together, and she knows she isn’t being subtle, but Cassandra still won’t bite. When she coyly asks Cass to finish some song lyrics for her because ‘ _I just can’t seem to remember how the rest of it goes’_ , Cassandra just says them plainly. Rapunzel tries and tries, but before long Cass starts to avoid her all over again, so she’s forced to give up her efforts if she wants to keep Cass around, which she does. 

However, defeat is not something she accepts easily.

* * *

The second time Rapunzel hears Cassandra sing, she’s mumbling the words under her breath as she busies herself with the linens.

The task of stripping the bed, washing the sheets and replacing them is an ordeal, and without Friedborg there to assist her it takes her a lot longer to manage. She’d turned down Rapunzel’s offer to help earlier, claiming she’d be able to work faster sticking to her solo process without having to teach her how to fold everything properly. Rapunzel sits around watching her anyway, determined to at least provide her some company. They talk for a while, but the conversation comes to a natural end and Rapunzel gets distracted watching Pascal scutter around the windowsill, copying the colours of the birds that fly by. 

Cassandra is lost in the monotony of her work when she starts to sing. It’s a surprisingly cheerful tune, the kind of nursery rhyme style song that kids might chant in a playground, but Cass’ refrain makes it sound more mature. It’s lilting and it’s smooth and each time her voice dips and lifts with the notes of the song, Rapunzel’s heart jumps along with it. She doesn’t call attention to it this time; she knows Cass will clam up if she does. Instead she sits back and closes her eyes, content to enjoy the sound now that she finally gets to hear it again. Every now and then Cassandra will hum the words she’s forgotten, and retreat back to the chorus. It’s cute, and Rapunzel tucks her smile away into her shoulder in case Cass glances over and catches it. 

They remain like that for a while; Cass singing unintelligible lyrics to herself so quietly that Rapunzel strains to hear, and Rapunzel attempting to hide her interest. Yet the moment ends too soon for her liking. Cassandra sighs audibly, and twists her body with the limited movement her Handmaid’s uniform allows her to ease the muscles in her back. All the sheets are neatly folded and stored away, and the bed is made with its usual impeccable standards for Rapunzel to mess up again later tonight. The new silence isn’t tense but it isn’t comfortable either, and Rapunzel loathes to linger in it. 

“I liked that song,” she offers, trying to sound as neutral as possible. Cassandra stiffens for a second, but she relaxes again faster now. It’s still a work in progress, but she’s becoming more comfortable in moments of (relative) vulnerability. Navigating their growing friendship sometimes feels like they’re fumbling in the dark, occasionally knocking things over until they finally find each other’s hand. It’s kind of scary, but it’s worth it. 

“It’s just the Merry Men’s song, it gets stuck in my head sometimes,” Cassandra eventually admits. “Didn’t you ever play it with- _oh_ , um. Nevermind, I’m sorry.”

Rapunzel furrows her brow for a second before realising Cass got caught up in remembering her childhood of isolation in a lonely tower, and is abashed to have forgotten. 

“Hey, it’s okay. What do you mean play it?” Rapunzel asks, offering her an easy smile. Cassandra perks up a tad, eager to smooth over her little rumple. 

“Like this, it’s silly but it was fun back before everyone grew up,” she says, and holds her hands up the same as Ulf does, as if pressed against an imaginary glass wall. Rapunzel mirrors the act, and Cassandra closes the distance between them, clapping their hands together. Then she claps her own hands together in a prayer gesture and Rapunzel follows, and eventually catches on as Cassandra guides her through the motions. Rapunzel giggles as Cassandra starts to sing again, the lyrics loud and clear this time to the beat of their clapping hands. It’s a simple song and Rapunzel joins into the chorus, ignorant to the soft smile Cassandra is sending her way as she enthusiastically claps along. 

* * *

The third time Rapunzel hears Cassandra sing, she’s elegant and altogether unlike herself.

The singer that had been scheduled to perform at tonight’s dignitary dinner party had come down with a cold, and the staff were scrambling for a replacement. It had been Queen Arianna of all people who had suggested Cassandra take their place. Cassandra accepted the role without protest, never one to deny the sense of duty that comes with being requested by the Queen, even though Rapunzel knows her mother would never begrudge Cass her right to decline. 

Come nighttime, she’s standing in front of the band in a floor length black gown, modest as per her style but far too formal for comfort. Rapunzel is sitting across the room next to her mother, but Cassandra doesn’t meet her eyes. She looks beautiful- but strange. None of the other dignitaries seem to think so, but then they don’t know how much better Cass suits a loose tunic and trousers. Rapunzel idly wonders how many knives are hidden away under the flimsy sheets of fabric she’s wearing. Then the music swells, the brass rumbles and the strings whine and Cassandra’s voice joins in, rising above them. 

It’s nothing flashy. She’s performing the background music to a diplomatic meeting after all, so her job is simply to put the room at ease, not to steal the show. However, Rapunzel is completely captivated anyway. Her mother shoots her a curious smile, eyes glittering with mischief. Odd. Instead of dwelling on it, she does her best to pay attention to the dignitaries while Cassandra croons on. It’s a difficult task to pay attention to their droll conversations about the tax revenue of pistachio farms and the imports of copper between counties, but at least she manages not to fall asleep. 

The dinner is fantastic, as always- the palace chefs never fail to impress, and Rapunzel is glad for the lull in conversation as everyone digs in to the courses of Corona’s finest. She can finally hear the music clearly now, between the praises of the stuffed courgette flowers and glazed braised portobellos. Rapunzel watches her mother quietly excuse herself before heading up to the band to make a request, a strange, sly smile on her face. Cassandra nods and Arianna ignores her inquisitive look as she settles back down. 

The song starts up with the pluck of a harp, the notes high and heavenly. After the first few instrumental bars, Cassandra joins in. The sound is high and feminine and if Cass weren’t standing right in front of her she might not have even recognised her voice. She’s impressed by her range, her technique, and the cadence of her voice, and she knows her mother chose the song only because Cass is skilled enough to pull it off. But much like the fancy dress, it doesn’t suit her. 

The room erupts with dignified applause and Cassandra bows with all the necessary humility. Finally she glances up and meets Rapunzel’s eyes, and shoots her a wry smile. Rapunzel returns it, wordlessly sharing their mutual desire to be anywhere but here. Neither of them are so lucky, but the rest of the evening is miraculously short. There’s a small bout of dancing, but Cassandra is excused as the band plays instrumentally for the rest of the night. 

“You’ve done well tonight, Rapunzel. I know these events aren’t the most entertaining, but I’m glad you stuck through it,” her father compliments her as they take a spin around the room. She ducks her head at the praise.

“It’s taking some getting used to, but I want to be a good Princess. The least I can do is sit through a stuffy dinner,” she says. 

“You don’t need to worry, you’re doing just fine. But you can slip out after this dance if you’d like, I’ll tell anyone who asks that you were tired after a long day,” Fred tells her, and she’s thankful for the escape. 

She doesn’t see Cass again that night, who she’s sure has already retreated to her room to strip the dress off and get some sleep. Instead of seeking her out, she returns to her own room and gets undressed; she really _is_ tired. Fumbling with the laces on her corset is difficult without her Lady in Waiting to help her, but she’d cut herself out of it before she’d drag Cass out of bed. Once she’s in her nightgown she collapses onto her mattress, and falls asleep to dreams of harps and black gowns and angelic songs.

* * *

The fourth time Rapunzel hears Cassandra sing, she’s shameless.

They’re down at the Snuggly Duckling and they’re all a little less than sober. Cass had taken it upon herself to make sure she won’t have to carry a wasted Princess home, which means stealing most of Rapunzel’s drinks for herself when she believes she’s ordered too much too fast. Eugene caught onto it quick, which meant he’d been ordering more rounds than any of them could keep up with. They learn that night that Cassandra is very good at pretending to be less drunk than she is until it’s far too late, and she’s standing up on the table shouting the words to some shanty along with the pub thugs. 

Rapunzel can’t help but feel guilty, and even Eugene seems to be regretting his decisions somewhat (but mostly because despite being absolutely pissed, Cassandra’s still _really good_ ). 

The song is lewd and filthy, and Rapunzel doesn’t usually like swearing but hearing Cassandra rasp out a curse makes her a little hotter under the collar than she’d like to admit. And then she’s _growling_ and her heart skips a beat and she’s sure the lightheadedness is because of the beer- she takes another sip of her drink to cool off. Honestly, it’s a crime that Cass can outsing them all even when she’s drowning in her cups. 

The shanty ends with an uproar, and beer splashes just about everywhere. With far less grace than usual, Cassandra hops back down to sit in her chair, ignoring Rapunzel and Eugene’s stares in favour of devouring the remaining chips and dip on the table. 

“I didn’t know you knew the words to that one,” Eugene comments, and Cassandra shrugs with more gusto than necessary. 

“I know things,” was her simple answer. Eugene baits her with another sarcastic comment or two, but they fly right over her head and apparently that takes the fun out of it. With a sigh he leans back in his chair and nudges Rapunzel out of her stupor with his elbow. 

“We should probably head back. Cassandra is going to have a wonderful hangover tomorrow morning, but if we don’t leave now then we’re all going to be stuck with one,” he says, and she’s inclined to agree. 

The ride back to the castle is slow and cautious, and the horses follow the lamp-lit trail mostly by themselves as they take care with their riders. Eugene leads ahead on Max while Cass leans against Rapunzel’s back on Fidella’s saddle. Cassandra’s sobered up enough to remember how to be snappy, and she’s decided to be grumpy with everyone except Rapunzel so they hang back and talk quietly between themselves. 

“Sorry I ordered so much, by the way. Are you feeling alright?” Rapunzel asks, keeping her eyes on the road but her voice gentle. 

“Mm? Yeah. I don’t usually drink this much. You know, I like myself better like this, sometimes. I talk more. But that’s kind of sad, don’t you think? It’s sad that- I don’t.” Cassandra apparently remembers herself enough to shut up there, and Rapunzel winces to herself. There’s a lot that doesn’t need to be said, and more that does, but now isn’t the time to start that conversation anyway- it shouldn’t be the influence of alcohol that gets Cass to open up, and certainly not when that’s something that evidently bothers her. 

So instead she starts to hum a song, replacing the awkward silence with an easy tune that even in her sleepy, intoxicated state Cassandra can harmonise along with. The arms around her waist tighten and Cass presses her warm face against the back of her neck, and she feels the vibrations from her throat against her skin. 

“Try not to fall asleep back there, Cass,” Rapunzel whispers, earning her a louder hum against her neck that sends shivers down her spine. It’s a long ride back to the castle that night. 

* * *

The fifth time she hears Cassandra sing, she’s _screaming_.

The sound is no less beautiful, but it’s heart wrenching and spine chilling and _loud_. Rapunzel’s first thought isn’t so much a thought as it is complete overwhelming awe, but her second thought is that the raw power- and emotion- Cassandra has kept hidden is explosive and breathtaking and maybe even a little terrifying. It’s past midnight, and Cassandra had struck out on her own in the tunnels underneath the castle to express her sorrows in solitude. Rapunzel had trailed along behind her hoping to talk, but Cassandra began to sing before she could reveal herself. It’s intimate and vulnerable and she knows she ought to leave, but there’s no way she can move now without alerting Cass and she’s sure she doesn’t want to. If this is her way of venting, then she needs to see it through to the end.

The echo that runs down the tunnels provides amazing acoustics, but what’s more important is the soundproofing it provides from the rest of the world. It’s been a rough day for Cass- another attempt to prove herself as a guard dashed by circumstances out of her control. Her howling is painful and comes from a place of turmoil far deeper than just her distress at the day’s events. It’s all the pent up frustration bursting from the shattered dam, all her intuitive lyrics hinting at the years and years of dismissal. 

It’s profoundly haunting. 

Cassandra doesn’t cry. She’s not much of a crier, really. But the way her voice wavers in the final, descending notes stirs tears in Rapunzel’s eyes instead. The tension lingers even as the song ends, until eventually Cassandra shuffles and moves along, too bitter to hang around. Her footsteps echo as she continues down the tunnel and Rapunzel presses her head back against the cool brick wall for a minute and collects herself. Pascal chitters on her shoulder, and she rubs her cheek against his head. 

She can’t confront Cassandra about this; it’s a huge violation of her privacy that she didn’t _mean_ to happen, but what’s done is done and now she needs to figure out how to proceed. The Rapunzel way of doing things is to push and pry and get to the root of the problem, but Cassandra isn’t particularly responsive to that. The _Cassandra_ way of doing things is to ignore them and pretend they never happened, and it’s the last thing she wants to do but she has to think about Cass first. Cassandra wouldn’t want to talk about this if confronted. She also knows that if Cass knew she had overheard her, she’d want to pretend it never happened- and that she’d prefer not to know at all. 

It doesn’t feel right, but she has to keep it a secret for Cass’ sake. 

So the next time she sees Cassandra it’s with a cheery smile, met by a weary smile in turn, and they go about their day in frustrated silence and blissful ignorance respectively. Rapunzel doesn’t bring up her midnight excursion at all, but hopes that she can stow away her new insight about Cass’ troubles in the future, so that the next time Cass needs her she can be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> so here's some more Cassunzel thank you for reading


End file.
